Sparia
by sobia.ezria.pll
Summary: Aria's reaction when she finds out that Spencer was working with the A team, and tried to break her and Ezra up. One-shot.


**Hey everyone! Hope you like this. Let me know what you think :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own PLL or any of the characters in this story.**

_"How could she?! She knows everything that's been going on between me and Ezra, but she still kidnapped Malcolm, and is the reason my relationship is over. She's supposed to be my best friend! I don't even know who she is anymore!"_

These were the thoughts going through Aria's mind as she drove through Rosewood towards Spencer's house. Saying she was angry at Spencer was an understatement. Aria was furious. Spencer had kidnapped Malcolm when Aria was supposed to pick him up from karate class, and had been the reason Aria had broken up with Ezra, the love of her life for over a year. Now, she was on her way to Spencer's house to hear her side of the story, hoping there was more to the story than Aria knew.

When Aria knocked on the door, she was greeted by Spencer's older sister Melissa. Melissa wasn't exactly Aria's favourite person, but she had seen Aria's tear-stained face and had held back whatever rude comments she had about Aria's clothes, or hair, or whatever else. Aria went up to Spencer's room, where Spencer was standing in front of a mirror, putting on a necklace. She turned around when she heard the door open.

"Oh my God! Aria, what happened?" Spencer said, seeing Aria's tear-stained face.

Aria, deciding to give her friend a chance at the truth, said, "Ezra and I broke up."

Spencer looked so concerned that even Aria was surprised at how good she was at acting. "Oh no! What happened? Come here." Spencer pulled her into a hug, but Aria pulled away from her automatically.

"You know, Spencer, for a smart girl, you sure know how to play dumb" Aria snarled.

Spencer looked at Aria, confused."What are you talking about?"

Aria felt like slapping her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you forget that you kidnapped Ezra's son?!" she shrieked.

Spencer stared at Aria in shock. "W-what are you talking about?" she stammered, not meeting Aria's eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." she said coldly. "Now, I'm here because I want your side of the story too. Start talking." she demanded.

Spencer sighed and sat silently for a moment. Aria waited, and was about to say something when Spencer spoke. "I-It's complicated." Spencer said.

"_Complicated_?! I get _complicated_. My life is _complicated_. Everything about me is _complicated_. So don't expect that saying this is _complicated_ is going to make everything okay, because it's not. I want answers, Spencer." Aria demanded.

Spencer sighed again. "Well, I know that you guys know I'm working with A. And I'm pretty sure you understand why." she said.

Aria nodded. "We assumed it was because you wanted to find out who red coat is."

"Yeah. But here's the thing. We have to earn their trust before we get to meet red coat. She obviously doesn't believe I'm on her side yet. The only way she'd believe me was if I did something that was against what I'd normally do. You know that I think you and Ezra make a great couple. I think you're perfect for each other, soulmates. That's why I had to do something to mess with your relationship. I know that you can both work through it, but at the same time, A knows that I would never want to hurt you. So it made sense. I really didn't want to mess with your relationship, I didn't have a choice." Spencer explained, watching Aria closely to see her reaction.

Aria sighed. She wanted to be mad at Spencer, but her friend had a point. This was probably the best way to make A trust her.

When Aria didn't speak, Spencer added. "I sent that picture to Hanna."

Aria looked up at her friend as she realized what her friend was saying. "You wanted us to know you were A. You knew Malcolm could identify you."

Spencer nodded. "I wouldn't just leave you girls like that. We've been through too much together." she said with a smile.

Aria smiled back and pulled Spencer into a hug. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's okay, you had every right. But remember, you have to act like you guys don't know I'm A." Spencer warned.

Aria nodded. "Don't worry. A won't suspect a thing. Nobody can beat team Sparia." she said with a wink.

"You know it!" Spencer said, smiling and hugging her petite friend again.

**Hope you liked this. Don't forget to review :)**


End file.
